El hermano de Choromatsu
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: No lo puedo evitar, el hermano de Choromatsu me esta volviendo loco y aunque él no este de acuerdo no pienso dejarlo porque es la primera vez que siento todo esto por alguien. "Choromatsu, me gusta tu hermano" "¡¿Que a ti que!" (AU) One-Shot.


Es que el hermano de Choromatsu me esta volviendo locoooooo *me esta volviendo loco* na na na na na :D

Holaaaa! traigo otro pequeño escrito Ichikara :3 últimamente tengo un hit con esta pareja :)

ya saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro TwT

Canción en la que me inspire **La madre de José,** _El canto del loco._ Y ahora si! a leer! :D

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I**

Estupida universidad, estupidos trabajos, estupidos maestros ¡Estupido todo! No es que fuera un estudiante mediocre... mentira, preferiria mil veces quedarme en casa con mis gatos sin hacer nada antes que aplastarme cinco horas en una banca que lo unico que hace es aplanarme el poco culo que me queda; por desgracia mi madre no comparte esa idea mia por lo cual a base de regaños y amenazas me encamino de nuevo hacia la casa de Choromatsu.

No soy una persona sociable, de hecho la mayoria de las personas prefieren evitarme debido a mi aspecto de "maton" ¿O tal vez porque siempre tengo cara de tener un palo metido en el culo? Ve tu a saber pero mejor para mi, me evito escuchar a toda esa bola de idiotas decir mil y un estupideces, por desgracia eso tambien me deja con pocas opciones a la hora de hacer trabajos en equipo; la unica persona a la que podria llamar amigo, Jyuushimatsu, no es una opcion pues aunque me agrada estar con él no puedo arriesgarme a volver a tener una nota baja en otro trabajo.

Es ahí cuando Choromatsu, o Choropajerovsky como le puso Osomatsu de "cariño", entra en escena. El tipo es un marginado –al igual que yo– y virgen sin remedio –Si, coño, al igual que yo– pero es de los mas listos del salón. Normalmente hace equipo con Totoko o con esa chica que parece gato de pelo rosa pero no esta vez, tuve que sacrificar muchas de mis revistas "especiales" y muchas amenazas de muerte pero al fin consegui que aceptara ser mi compañero en este trabajo y es por ello que ahora estoy caminando rumbo a su casa para terminar el proyecto que se entrega mañana.

Es una suerte que vivamos relativamente cerca, hubiera preferido que terminaramos esa porqueria en mi casa pero mi madre tenia dia libre y seguramente no nos dejaria trabajar tranquilos, Choromatsu ofreció su casa pues, al parecer, sus padres habian salido y el unico que estaba era su hermano mayor. Cuando por fin pude encontrar la casa me detuve unos segundos antes de tocar la puerta, acomode lo mejor que pude mi alborotado cabello y con las pocas ganas que tenia me force a mi mismo a sonreir aunque siento que más que sonrisa parecia la mueca de un psicopata antes de acuchillar a su proxima victima.

Respire y toque un par de veces la dura madera de la puerta, pasaron unos segundos antes de oir el caracteristico sonido de pasos acercandose. La puerta se abrió y frente a mi aparecio lo que de ahora en adelante seria mi más fuerte fantasia erotica…

 **II**

Paseaba mi vista del televisor a las fotografias familiares en la estanteria, a las escaleras, a la pared y de nuevo al televisor, a mi lado en el enorme sofa se encontraba el hermano mayor de Choromatsu, con todo el delgado cuerpo desparramado sin cuidado en el amplio espacio del sofa cambiando desganadamente los canales, podria hacer toda una prosa de mil paginas sobre el cuerpo de Karamatsu, asi se llama, pero como buen amigo del pervertido flojo inutil de Osomatsu que soy lo resumire en cinco palabras… ¡Que bueno esta el desgraciado!

No me considero homosexual, vaya que ni siquiera me atraian las mujeres, pero podia aceptar sin lugar a pena –al menos en mi sucio pensamiento– que el hermano de Choromatsu me estaba volviendo loco. ¡Estupida pubertad tardia, estupidas hormonas y estupido Karamatsu! Solo mirarlo ahí recostado hace que mi imaginacion y mis fantasias se mezclen de manera descontrolada. Volteo disimuladamente y veo sus hermosos ojos azules mirandome fijamente ¡Joder! Estoy a nada de tener una maldita ereccion.

– Si quieres puedo ayudarte a empezar Ichimatsu – sonrio con amabilidad – lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí por nada

¡Todo es culpa del maldito virgen de Choromatsu! Si no se hubiera olvidado de que habiamos quedado hoy y no se hubiera ido a una de sus estupidas convenciones de anime no estaria yo en esta incomoda situacion de redescubrir mi orientacion sexual.

– No es necesario – me levante rogando por que realmente no tuviera una ereccion – de todos modos ya se hace tarde, debo regresar antes que la histerica de mi madre mande a la policia a buscarme.

Mentira, a mi madre la daba igual si llegaba a la casa o me quedaba en la calle, lo que realmente queria era irme de ahí antes de convertirme en un violador.

– Quedate – palmeó el espacio a su lado mientras me sonreia suavemente

Me estaba provocando, un paso en falso y juro que no respondo…

 **III**

Subir las angostas escaleras con alguien en brazos era una proeza que no pense que pudiera hacer, sentia los brazos de Karamatsu rodeandome el cuello mientras ambos practicamente nos devorabamos la boca a besos. Lo tenia sujetado fuertemente de los gluteos mientras los apretaba con saña, mi miembro pulsaba en mi pantalon implorando que lo dejara salir. Como pude entre en el primer cuarto que encontre el cual resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que el de Choromatsu. Tumbe a Karamatsu en la cama de su hermano menor mietras lo desvestia con desesperación dejando a la vista la suave y blanca piel del pecho.

Mordí y bese su cuello marcandolo como mio mientras me colaba descaradamente entre sus piernas frotando nuestras despiertas erecciones sobre la tela de nuestros pantalones. Por unos segundos miré hacia mi derecha, ahí sobre el mueble de noche estaba una foto de mi buen "amigo" Choromatsu mirando fijamente como estaba a punto de cogerme a su hermano. Sonrei con cinismo mientras comenzaba a morder los pezones de Karamatsu quien solo gemia y suspiraba debajo de mi cuerpo.

 _Disfruta el espectaculo Choromatsu…_

 **IV**

Boca arriba, boca abajo, de lado, posicion fetal ¡Nada! De ninguna maldita forma lograba conciliar el sueño. Habian pasado dos dias de la ultima vez que habia ido a la casa de Choromatsu y de que hubiera pasado lo que paso con su hermano Karamatsu. No podia evitarlo, me sentia como una mierda –mas de lo normal– por haberme aprovechado asi de Choromatsu y de su hermano, aunque viendolo bien ¡No era mi culpa! El idiota de su hermano practicamente me habia violado a mi –aja– ¡Yo soy la victima de todo esto! Ok, era la excusa mas estupida que habia inventado para no hablar con Choromatsu de lo que realmente habia ocurrido.

Choromatsu era una persona razonable, tiene que entenderlo, yo tambien estoy sufriendo por lo que habia pasado ¡Lo habia hecho casi obligado y para mi tambien fue un momento muy duro! Quiero decir, no todos los dias un tipo que esta mas bueno que el pan integral te abre las puertas de su casa –Y sus piernas– de manera tan amable ¿Qué culpa tengo yo si ese virgen amante del anime no estaba en casa? Seguramente todo fue planeado por esos dos ¡Claro! Ya decia que no era normal que alguien como yo pudiera cogerse a alguien como Karamatsu… Y asi pasé de nuevo otra maldita noche en vela pensando en conspiraciones secretas contra mi persona mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido como si tuviera algun trasntorno esquizofrenico…

 _Oficialmente el hermano de Choromatsu me habia vuelto loco y, por mas enfermo que sonara, aquello me gustaba…_

 **V**

– Entonces ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme por lo cual tuvimos que saltarnos las clases de hoy? – tener la molesta mirada verde de Choromatsu sobre mi persona solo lo hacia mas dificil pero si no se lo decia iba a explotar. – ¿Ichimatsu?

– Mira Choromatsu te juro que no lo hice a proposito, ese dia te fui a buscar para terminar el trabajo y…

– No te preocupes por eso, Karamatsu me lo explico cuando regrese a casa – mi cara de asombro y miedo seguro debio de verse graciosa.

– ¿Entonces… no estas enojado?

– ¡Pues claro que…!

– ¡Te juro que se lo hice con cariño! ¡No pienses que soy un maldito sadico! ¡Me hare responsable! – lo interrumpi mientras gritaba tan rapido que tuve que detenerme a tomar aire con violencia.

– ¿De que diablos estas hablando Ichimatsu? – la cara de confusion de Choromatsu no tenia precio por desgracia las palabras parecian salir solas de mi boca en ese momento.

– No pienses que soy un mal tipo _Chorice_ – otro apodo que le puse junto a Osomatsu. – No quiero que pienses que me estoy burlando de ti ¡Ademas a sido tu hermano el que queria que me lo cogiera!

– ¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?!

 _Mierda…_

 **VI**

– ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Choropajerovsky fuera tan sobreprotector con su hermano? – se rio Osomatsu mientras grafiteaba el yeso de mi pierna con dibujos de penes – O que golpeara tan fuerte…

Y asi fue como aquel dia termine en el hospital, aunque he de decir que no me arrepiento de nada, es una lastima que mi futura buena relacion de "cuñados" con Choromatsu se hubiera ido a la mierda. Y aunque él no lo hubiera creido no le mentí al decirle que su hermano me gustaba mucho y que no pensaba rendirme hasta que aceptara salir conmigo. Osomatsu termino de dibujar en mi pierna y estaba a punto de empezar por el yeso de mi mano cuando la puerta se abrio dando paso al causante de todo este alboroto.

Karamatsu me miraba con algo de pena mientras que yo le hacia señas a Osomatsu para que nos dejara solos pero el muy imbecil se habia quedado como idiota comiendose a Karamatsu con la mirada. Con la poca movilidad que tenia en el unico brazo bueno que me quedaba lo golpee tan fuerte hasta que por fin el idiota entendio la indirecta. Karamatsu se sento en el lugar donde habia estado Osomatsu mientras acariciaba mi cabello, cerré los ojos y estuve a nada de comenzar a ronronear como un gato cuando el sonido de su voz me saco de mi trance.

– Perdoname por causarte problemas con _my little Choromatsu_ – su tono era apenado – si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

– Bueno… ya que lo mencionas… – Sonreí.

 _Por suerte aun me quedaban una pierna y un brazo sanos para que Choromatsu rompiera_ _después_ _…_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Pobre Ichi UwU espero que les haya gustado :3 se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc._


End file.
